The invention relates to a rolling bearing for linear movements, comprising a guide rail with a longitudinal axis, two lateral faces, a top face and a centre plane between the two lateral faces, a U-shaped guide carriage with a web which extends parallel to a web plane and opposes the top face of the guide rail and with arms adjacent to the lateral faces of the guide rail, a plurality of rolling member circuits for guiding the guide carriage on the guide rail, wherein two rolling member circuits, namely roller circuits, are arranged on at least one side of the centre plane, wherein, moreover, each of the two roller circuits is constructed from rollers with a roller axis, with a roller peripheral surface, with axially spaced roller end faces and with a roller centre located on the roller axis in the centre between the two end faces, wherein, moreover, each roller circuit comprises a rectilinear load-transmitting row of rollers in engagement with a load-bearing track of the guide carriage parallel to the longitudinal axis of the guide rail and a load-bearing track of the guide rail parallel to the longitudinal axis of the guide rail, a substantially rectilinear return row of rollers in a return guide of the guide carriage and two curved rows of rollers in curved guides of the guide carriage, wherein, moreover, the roller axes of all rollers of each roller circuit are arranged parallel to one another, wherein, moreover, the two roller circuits each define a circuit plane which approximately contains the centres of the rollers of the load-transmitting row of rollers and the return row of rollers of the respective roller circuit, wherein, moreover, the rollers of the respective load-transmitting row of rollers of each roller circuit define a load-transmitting plane which is perpendicular to the roller axes of the rollers of the load-transmitting row of rollers and contains the centres of the rollers of this load-transmitting row of rollers, wherein, moreover, the circuit planes and the force transmitting planes of the two roller circuits are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the guide rail, wherein, moreover, the force transmitting planes of the load-transmitting rows of rollers of the two roller circuits together enclose a first angle and the circuit planes of the two roller circuits together enclose a second angle, wherein, moreover, the projections of the two roller circuits do not intersect in the direction of the longitudinal axis, wherein, moreover, the two roller circuits are superimposed perpendicularly to the web plane and wherein the return rows of rollers of the two roller circuits are more remote from the centre plane of the guide rail than the load-transmitting rows of rollers of the two roller circuits.